


Yin and Yang

by ChrystaniaBlackwell



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrystaniaBlackwell/pseuds/ChrystaniaBlackwell
Summary: What would have happened if Zuko had just been banished.
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong, Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Separate from show

Chapter 1: Safety  
Agni Ki...The fight Fire benders partake in after disrespecting someone…the fight young Prince Zuko was about to take part in. He’s expecting to fight the General whose plan he’d disrespected. He could take an old General who probably only uses his fire bending to bring his water to a boil. That's who he expects to be in the other corner, some 90 year old guy. What 13 year old Zuko does not expect to see when he turns around is his father. He was astonished. The man who is supposed to love him no matter what. Zuko pleaded for forgiveness and refused to fight his father. He really thought he could get his father to change his mind. Oazi was never anything but cruel but Zuko still tried. Enraged Oazi walked up to his bowing son and put a hand over Zuko's face covering his eye and ear. “You’re weak.” He said using his fire bending to burn Zuko's face. It was bad the whole arena could smell the burning hair and skin of the young prince. They could also hear the cries and screams he yelled out. General Iroh Emperor Oazi’s older brother couldnt look. He silently cried for his nephew. How could his brother be so cruel. “Prince Zuko you are hereby banished! You will not take refuge in any Fire nation Colony and you will never be allowed back! Not even the discovery of the Avatar could bring you home.” Oazi said, walking away from his son. Healers looked confused as if they would be allowed to help the banished prince so they waited. Once Princess Azula and Firelord Oazi were gone they rushed over to help the small boy. Once they had the now ex-crowned prince taken care of they gave him over to General Iroh. “My dear nephew, where can I take you that you’ll be safe?” He asked while watching Zuko sleep. His brother made sure Zuko was public enemy number one of the Fire nation so he couldn't keep his nephew here. The Earth kingdom was out; they hated all fire benders. Iroh had one contact in the north pole but he promised never to go back North so he could keep those waterbenders still in the North safe. The only option he had was the South Pole. He had one contact in the South Pole Kanna… She was a part of the White Lotus like he was. Yet, he hadn’t spoken to the woman since the Southern Raiders killed her daughter-in-law. While Kanna never did blame Iroh and they sent letters whenever they could he didn’t know how this would go. He also had no time to write a letter. Zuko needed to be out of the Fire Nation by tonight. Iroh knew he had no time to spare. He knew a few good loyal men that would help him. So he ran to get the help and the boat he needed within a couple of hours. Once nightfall hit they were off. Zuko was still unconscious because of the medication that the Healers had given him. It took Zuko two days before he woke up. “AH.” Zuko screamed sitting up. “Prince Zuko rest you mustn't ride so quick.” Iroh said, putting a hand on his young nephew's chest. “W-Where are we?” Zuko asked, feeling the bandages over his eye. He went to take them off when he remembered. His eye was probably gone by now… “We are at sea Prince Zuko your father banished you I am taking you to an old friend who will help you.” Iroh said, taking note of the way Zuko’s face fell. Iroh had no idea how to help he felt bad for his nephew, but he also knew that he needed to get Zuko as far away from the Fire Nation and Oazi as fast as possible. With how fast the Steamboat went and the complying sea they made it to the South Pole in about two weeks. By then Zuko was able to take off his bandages and look at how his face was. The once beautiful Crowned Prince of the Fire Nation was now left scared. Forever. Upon arriving at the South Pole many of the men saw the soot mix with the snow and again assumed that there was another Raid about to occur. Hakoda the Chief of the tribe grabbed his weapons ready to attack. The last time there was a Fire Nation Raid he lost his wife in an effort to protect his daughter. He was not about to lose more of his people and he definitely was not about to lose either of his kids. All the Warriors of the tribe ran to meet the ship. The children were all meant to go hide. Except Katara and Sokka were not about to go hide no way. Sokka, a young 13 year old boy, believed he was old enough to be a warrior. Katara, a naive 12 year old followed her brother to the front lines. By doing this they forced their Grandmother to go after them, also bringing Kanna up to the front where her grandkids were. As Kanna ran up the ship docked. Everyone was ready to fight until Kanna got a glimpse of Iroh. “Wait!” The old woman said, running in front of the warriors. “Weapons down, it's not a Raid.” She said turning around. “It’s a visit from an old friend.” She said seeing Iroh come down. “Mother move!” Hakoda yelled not believing her until the old woman moved and hugged the older man that had come down. “Please I mean you no harm!” Iroh said putting his hands up in surrender. The men all looked at Hakoda for instruction. With a nod of the head the warriors all put their weapons down. “I’m sorry for the intrusion.” Iroh said with a frown. “My nephew has been badly burned and banished. I had nowhere else to turn.” He admits to Kanna. “You expect us to believe that the Prince of the Fire Nation was banished and burned!” Hakoda yelled, not believing this old man. Friend or not there's no way that would happen. Iroh deciding to stay where he was standing he gave the scroll to Kanna who passed it along to her son. Hakoda read it and looked up shocked. It was true. “Why bring him here?” Hakoda asked, needing and wanting more information. “The Fire Nation would never look for him here.” Iroh explained and looked to the hull he just came out of. “Come Prince Zuko.” Iroh said coaxing his young Nephew out. When he did everyone gasped. They really could not believe that it really happened. Who burned the Fire Prince and why would he get banished. “Please I can come every few months with money and extra food for all your people. I just want my nephew safe.” Iroh begged. No one said anything waiting for Hakoda to say something. It wasn’t until Katara and Sokka walked up to the burned Prince. “Hi I’m Sokka.” He said sticking his hand out. Zuko shook the younger boy's hand. “I’m Zuko.” He said coldly. Sokka expected it. It made sense to him for the boy to be a little cold. He had just been really hurt. “This is my little sister Katara.” He said, putting a hand on his sister's shoulder. Katara smiled up at him and put a hand out for him to shake. “Hi.” Katara said with a smile. Zuko softened a bit and shook her hand. Hakoda sighed, “Fine he can stay. I have a feeling if I turn him away both of my children will never let me hear the end of it...let's get the kid some warm clothes.” Hakoda said, sending one of his men to get the Prince some warm clothes. The men brought blues for the young kid and handed it to him. “Sorry we don’t have red.” Sokka said, leading Zuko to a tent where he could change Katara following closely. “You can change here once you come out we will show you to your tent.” Katara said, cautious of the boy. The whole tribe hated the Fire nation. They were the reason many of them had lost family members over the years. “I’m sorry to have to come like this Kanna I had nowhere else to go.” Iroh said apologizing again. “It’s alright Iroh they will get over it.” Kanna said looking over to the tent the boy went into. “Go say goodbye, tell him you’ll be back and that you will write him the boy needs someone now more than ever.” She said, giving him a smile. Iroh nodded and went and did just that. Having to say goodbye to another son was one of the hardest things Iroh had to do, but saying goodbye to Zuko was easier than saying goodbye to Lu Ten. At Least with Zuko he knew he’d see the boy in the next few months. Zuko held onto Iroh he didn’t want to be left here. He knew he had no choice but still he didn't want to be away from his uncle or even Azula. “Please don’t go.” Zuko begged his uncle. “I have to Zuko I will write, I will come see you every few months and we will continue your training, but you must stay here and you must treat these people with the respect they deserve.” Iroh said holding onto the small boy. Zuko reluctantly let go and went with Iroh to watch him leave. Zuko was trying hard to hold back his tears. How could his father have done this to him... He's his son, he should have just let it go. The General’s plan was horrible. How is opposing a bad plan and speaking out for what's right deserving of being abandoned in a country where everyone hates him. How is speaking out deserving of being permanently scarred...Sokka put a hand on Zuko’s shoulder making him jump a bit. “Come on I’ll take you to your tent.” He said leading him over to the lone tent. “We figured you’d want to stay alone instead of with my family so your tent is here, my gran gran and sisters tent is right the tent next to yours and my father and I’s tent is across from yours if you need anything and I know the blue is probably really weird it's the only color we wear and-” Zuko gave him a look. “You talk too much , can I just be alone?” He asked with a sigh annoyed. Sokka frowned a bit. He understood the anger he acted the same way when his mother died. Although instead of a dead mother Zuko has been kicked out of his family. Not the same as losing a mother but still hard. “Sure sorry.” Sokka said, going to walk away. Zuko didn’t turn to look at him. “Thank you for being nice..” Zuko said just loud enough for him to hear. Sokka went over to his tent where his whole family was discussing if this was a good idea. “He is a small boy Hakoda, he has no one.” Kanna said, glaring at her only son. “What if that were Sokka and Katara?” She asked. “It almost was because of the fire nation unless you’ve forgotten mother.” Hakoda said with a frown. Kanna frowned. “You think I could forget the death of my daughter in law Hakoda don’t be like this, he needs a home.” She said, frowning at him. “He is really lonely dad, he needs people and he doesn’t seem evil. I think he's really scared.” Sokka said, speaking up. He knows he shouldn't be speaking out when the adults are speaking, but if he’s being honest he can’t just let his father throw this kid to the Polar bear dogs. Hakoda looked at Sokka with a shocked expedition. How could this 13 year old boy agree to letting this fire nation prince live with them...after he lost his mother… Hakoda took a deep breath and sighed. He was outnumbered; his mother and son were against him. “Fine he can stay..” Hakoda said, shaking his head. While the adults debated all of this little Katara walked over to the boys tent and knocked on the wooden pole holding up the tarps used on the tents. “Come in?” Zuko said, confused. Katara walked in and gave him a bag. “It’s seal jerky you probably won’t like it bit i figured you might be a little hungry and the men haven’t gone hunking yet.” She said with a small smile. Zuko took a piece and eyed it suspiciously. “It’s not poisoned.” Katra said taking a piece and taking a bite out of it to prove to him that it wasn’t poisoned. “I figured as much you don't need to make fun of me!” Zuko said, angry. Who does this peasant think she is making fun of him like that. “I wasn’t trying to make fun of you! You just looked confused and stared at the seal jerky.” Katara said with a frown. She was just trying to be nice to this kid. “I’m sorry…” Zuko said, trying the jerky. It wasn’t that bad. “Can I ask you a question? It might seem rude…” Zuko warned the girl so he wouldn't accidentally insult her. “Sure?” Katara said her answer sounded more like a question than what kind of question could be insulting. “How come your family doesn't stay in the same tent?” Zuko asked. It was foreign to him; he slept in the same palace with his family. Heck when they were younger he used to wake up to Azula trying to lay with him because she was scared of whatever monster was under her bed. “Oh um well it's to protect me...I can’t tell you why yet you’re new I don’t think my dad would be happy if I told a stranger.” She said hoping he accepted that answer. “Okay I guess?” Now Zuko was more confused. What could this small tribe of peasants be hiding. Later that night Zuko ‘ate’ his sea prune dinner alone. Everyone else was sitting with their family and Zuko isolates himself. It was hard for him to eat this food. It was saltier than what he was used to. Being from the Fire Nation Zuko was used to eating foods that had a bit more of a kick to it. He’s used to more spices and this was overly salty. He could understand why though The Southern Water Tribe had no way of growing any kinds of grain and most of their food comes straight out of the Ocean. As Zuko slowly ate this dinner a small child started walking his way. Zuko looked up at the small figure surprised to see Katara. “You shouldn’t have to eat alone.” She said sitting next to him. ‘This child is really brave.’ Zuko thought watching her sit down. No one else in the tribe other than her brother were going out of their way to be nice to him. He couldn’t really blame them. He was Fire Nation. He knew that meant he wouldn’t be liked by the Southern Water Tribe. Their elements were totally different. Plus from what he’d scene and heard their population of Water Benders had been completely wiped out by his people. “Hi.” Zuko said as he kept eating. “How are you adjusting? Do you need anything?” Katara asked, giving him a smile. “No I’m fine thank you.” He said remember what his uncle said. “You must be gracious Prince Zuko, they are allowing you to take refuge in their country.” Iroh had said to him before leaving. So Zuko did just that. He minded his manners but also took note that they basically just left him alone. He’s 13, burned, and banished and now he’s in a foreing country where the only people who like him are two kids younger than him and possibly a very nice old lady. “I’m sorry the rest of my tribe is being so cold towards you.” Katara said as if she were reading the young boy’s mind. “I expected them to be I’m Fire Nation…” Zuko said not really knowing the true reason for their hatred. “It’s not just because you’re Fire Nation…” She said, touching her necklace. Being Fire Nation had a lot to do with why the tribe hated him. “We lost my mother in a Fire Nation raid when I was really little.” Katara said, not really explaining why they’d lost her mother. “We have that incommon..” Zuko said with a frown. He’d lost his mother to the Fire Nation. Not knowing what had happened to her had always hurt him especially because he knew her disappearance and possible death had to do with him. “My Mother went missing and is presumed dead… I never found out what had really happened but I do remember my sister saying my father was going to kill me… the next day my grandfather was dead and my mother was just gone…” He said explaining to her the small bits and pieces 13 year old Zuko knew about what happened to his mother. “That was two years ago..” He said looking down at his bowl of Sea Prunes. “I’m sorry.” Katara said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Losing your mom is hard. Katara and Sokka knew that pain all too well. It’s a pain no one should have to endure. After that confession and dinner Sokka and Katara spent a lot more time with Zuko so he wasn’t alone. That was until that one fateful day. Zuko and Katara were walking along the edge of the city close to the water. “Katara stand on the inside if you fall in Hakoda will kill me.” Zuko said, trying to make the girl laugh. He succeeded and got a small shove from the younger girl. “Shush I won’t fall in.” She said looking over at the city. Her father was watching them closely. Zuko had only been at the South Pole for two months so it was perfectly normal that Hakoda was watching them. He is still very much an outsider. Zuko and Katara kept walking, having a secret conversation that not even Sokka would know about. That’s when it happened. The ice cracked. The sound loud enough to make the two stop walking and look down. It was on Katara’s side. A wrong move and Katara would fall in. “Zuko…” the small girl said afraid. If she fell in so many things could go wrong. Zuko knew what he needed to do. He took hold of Katara's hands. “Hey it’s okay I’m gonna pull you away really quickly close your eyes so you’re not afraid.” He said in a calm voice so that she could trust him. “O-okay.” Katara said, closing her eyes trusting him. Zuko sighed and pulled Katara away from the broken side and over to where he was. Yet, in doing this Zuko forgot to get a good footing. He dropped Katara over on the safe side and fell backward. He was expecting to fall into the water but instead he was being held by something. Zuko turned and noticed the water was holding him up. “What?” Zuko was shocked and looked over at Katara who looked to be struggling to keep him up. He quickly got his footing and she dropped the water wall. “Y-you’re a water bender.” He said, still in shock. He thought they were all gone. How is this possible…


	2. The truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I’m so sorry this took forever to update I’m a senior in college so I got SUPER busy I’m sorry!!!

Hakoda and Sokka ran towards Katara after she saved Zuko. Hakoda picked up his daughter and ran her back towards the town. He ran as fast as he could getting her into his hut. 

“Katara you know better!” He said sitting her down in her hut. 

“I’m sorry I was scared he’d get hurt.” She said, frowning. She knew using her bending was dangerous and she could have just put herself at risk. She knew this and she still used this to keep Zuko from falling in. 

“Dad Iroh just pulled up to the Port.” Sokka said running in. He was just as angry at Katara as their father was. There was no reason for Katara to use her bending like that. If Zuko fell they could have grabbed him. Surely the Banished Prince could swim. Hakoda nodded and looked at Katara. 

“Stay here Katara.” He said motioning for Sokka to go with him. 

Katara was visibly upset. She really wasn’t trying to do anything bad, she just wanted to help her friend. He wasn't going to hurt her. He wasn’t like other Fire Nation. He was nice unlike those who raided and raped her village time and time again. Katara wouldn't have used her bending if she didn’t trust Zuko. She wasn’t a stupid little kid conttrary to her father, brothers, and grandmothers belifs. She could have left the tent and broken more rules but she decided not to do that and she just sat there. 

Kanna walked into the tent right after her son left. She couldn’t believe that Katara was that irresponsible but then again she is Kya’s daughter. 

“Sokka I need you to help me watch over Zuko...if he tells Iroh Katara might be in danger.” Hakoda said going to go meet the general. He would do anything and everything to keep his daughter safe. He would not let his wife sacrifice be for nothing. 

Sokka nodded and ran off to hide. Zuko was waiting in the usual training area seeing as Iroh only came to the South Pole when he needed to train Zuko. It made sense for him to wait for his uncle there. Zuko had progressed immensely since the last time Iroh was there to train him. He now had a good catch on his breath of fire. A move that Zuko practiced many times a day. He needed to because it was really cold in the South Pole and he needed to use his breath of fire seeing as how he was still adjusting to the cold winds. He wanted to keep his hands warm until it came time for him to use his fire so he kept his hands in his mits and in his fur lined pockets. 

”Prince Zuko.” Iroh said walking up to the teenager. ”You have grown in the last couple of months.” he said with a smile. Zuko frowned. He was no longer the Firenation Prince. He was a disgrace to his whole family and nation. He was the ’lucky to be born’ child while his sister was ’born lucky’ 

”I’m no longer a prince.” Zuko said getting ready to train.

Iroh frowned at his nephew. “Just because you are banished does not mean you are not a Prince. You are Prince Zuko son of Firelord Ozai and Firelady Ursa. You are the older brother to Azula and next in-line for the throne.” He said putting a hand on his nephews shoulder. He knew better Zuko wasn’t going to look at him. 

Zuko took his gloves off and got in a training stance. This was his way of saying. ‘I don’t want to talk about this anymore’ Iroh sighed and went next to him helping him practice one move that all fire-benders needed. The breath of fire. Zuko had finally perfected it after months of trying. I took Aulza only a week.. he was always the weaker sibling anyways. 

“Do you think he’ll ever let me go home?” Zuko asked suddenly. He wanted to know. What could he do to make it home. Sure he liked hanging out with Sokka and his walks with Katara but he missed home. He missed the turtle duck pond, he missed the sun, and even though he’d never admit it. He missed Azula. 

“I’m afraid not even capturing the last water bender would allow you to go home Prince Zuko.” Iroh said with a frown.

Sokka was in a place they wouldn’t see him but he had the perfect view of them and he could hear everything. Once he heard Iroh he sneaked away and ran to Hakoda. “Dad Iroh told Zuko that not even him capturing the last waterbender would cause his father to let him do home. I think she’s safe.” He said reporting back.

Hakoda nodded. “Good work my son.” Hakoda smiled. At least he knew his family would be safe. 

Later that year Hakoda announced that he and the rest of the men would be leaving to fight in the war leaving only Sokka and Zuko to care for the tribe. Luckily for the tribe Sokka and Zuko were good and hunking and thankfully Iroh was coming in a few weeks with more Rice and other goods they normally don’t indulge in, Hakoda made sure to say goodbye to his children and to his mother that day. Sokka put on a brave face but Katara ran. How could her father leave her. Sure she had her grangran but she needed her dad. Sokka was going to go after her but Zuko stopped him.

“Here you say goodbye to your dad and Bato again I’ll go after Katara.” Zuko said walking after her. Sokka is good at a lot of things. Talking to Katata he's not so good at. He tends to just make her feel even worse. Katara was crying near the edge of the glacier they were living on. Zuko walked up to her. He didn’t say anything, just put a hand on her shoulder and brought her in for a hug. Katara cried in his arms. She knows its stupid to cry she had just turned 11 and crying because of her dad leaving is not something a teenage girl should be doing. Especially not the last water bender of her tribe it makes no sense for her to cry. 

“Katara, it's okay to be sad I know you’re worried about your dad and your people.” Zuko said, rubbing her back. He really has become one of her closest friends in the short time he’s been here, 

“I know i shouldn't be crying it’s stupid to cry I just why is he leaving i already lost my mom Zuko I cant lose my dad…” She said in a small voice. 

“Katara, your dad is smart I’m sure he will be back.” Zuko reassured her even though she probably knew everything he was already saying. Katara pulled away after a bit. 

“Thanks Zuko...I think I'm going to go to bed.” She said walking away and to her tent. Zuko stayed where he was seated. There was no reason for him to go back after her. She wanted to be alone and he was fine with that. He knew she’d talk to him again after she calmed down. 

“Zuko thank you for talking to my granddaughter.” Kanna said standing behind him. She had walked over at the same time that Katara left. Zuko jumped a bit hearing Kanna. 

“It’s no problem I’ll check on her after a few hours..” He said, bringing his knees to his chest. 

“You have come a long way since coming here. You have befriended my grandson and gotten my son to even care about you but I do see how close you and Katara are.” She said sitting next to Zuko. 

“There are still secrets within my family but if Katara trusts you enough she will tell you but we are trusting you not to allow her to get hurt as much as I trust Iroh I haven’t even told him.” Kanna said as a warning. Zuko was very confused about what Katara was hiding from him and why Kanna would not even trust Iroh with this information. It's not like Iroh would do anything to betray her trust. Plus whatever this secret is it can’t be that bad. How big of a secret was this that Kanna and Katara stayed in a different house then Hakoda and Sokka. Unless….was Katara the new Avatar? No there’s no way..there is no evidence that the Airbender who's supposed to be the Avatar is dead. Well it could make sense. The airbender went missing over a hundred years ago and water is next in the cycle. He already knew she was the last Waterbender what else could there be? Why were they hiding the truth...


End file.
